Ahhh, What No Electricity Does
by Catalyna Christopher
Summary: One random night the electricity goes out in Seventh Heaven...and this is what ensues. XD One-shot, slight fluff, CloudxOC. Hope you enjoy!


Well, I needed to take a break from my sequel story for a while, then the electricity got knocked out during a storm the other night, and I got EXTREMELY bored and figured, why not write something? So here is the random one shot that was born! Hope you guys like it!

**Ahh, What No Electricity Does**

**A Cloud/OC fic**

* * *

I sighed as I tried the switch for the lights once again. "Goddammit….aargh I want electricity!" I ran a hand through my long auburn hair, groaning loudly and plopping back onto the couch after I did so.

"Nothing we can do about it," Cloud replied as he walked back into the room with a drink in his hand. He sat down next to me and took a sip as I spoke again.

"I know, but…it's just so annoying. I hate not having electricity." I sighed. We couldn't even mess with our cellphones with the electricity out, mainly because we had to save the batteries just in case of an emergency.

And with no electricity, it can get quiet and creepy REALLY fast…

_Especially at night…, _I thought bitterly. I wasn't exactly the biggest fan of the dark, and with no lights it was pitch black in the living room on the upstairs level of Seventh Heaven. I cringed inwardly at the thought.

"Just try and relax. It'll be back on soon. Don't worry, Christina," Cloud said in a reassuring voice. I looked at him (or in his direction, what with the darkness and all) in slight surprise. _Could he really tell how scared I was that easily …? _ I facepalmed inwardly. _I am such a moron…_

I leaned back and shut my eyes, trying to block out the thought of the room being pitch black.

For a while, it seemed it was working…until a large crash of thunder sounded outside, causing me to jump violently and squeezing my eyes shut as I did so.

"Umm…" Cloud cleared his throat awkwardly after a few seconds. Slowly I opened my eyes, blinking at the darkness. I looked over slowly (though I could hardly see) to find that I was clinging onto Cloud's arm.

…That made my face turn about ten shades of red.

I quickly released his arm, trying to move away slightly.

"Oh I am SO sorry…I-I didn't mean to….." I trailed off, thoroughly embarrassed. _At least it's too dark for him to see my face…I'd never live it down then…_

Cloud chuckled slightly. "It's alright." His tone turned jokingly as he spoke again. "Though I had no idea you were scared of thunder…," he concluded, laughing at me. I glared at Cloud's form in the darkness.

"I am NOT scared of thunder…," I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him. Suddenly the lightning flashed through the windows, and not two seconds later the thunder crashed once again, louder this time. And once again I practically jumped out of my skin. "…Okay…maybe a little."

"No, no, of course not, you're not scared at all…," he said, laughing. I looked away and out the window, watching the lightning flash again, thankfully with no thunder this time.

"…It's not funny," I said quietly after a few moments. Cloud stopped laughing. I could feel his eyes on me in the darkness.

"I-I'm sorry…you're right. I shouldn't have laughed. That was mean." He sighed slightly, and I felt his gaze move away from me. "Are…you okay?," he asked, concern evident in his tone. I nodded after a few seconds.

"…Yeah, I'm alright…I just…I hate the dark…" Cloud's gaze fell back on mine as I spoke. "I hate when the electricity goes out at night…it really freaks me out…and the storms sure as hell aren't helping," I concluded, rubbing my upper arms with my hands, shivering slightly. I heard the rain begin to fall on the roof. Cloud hmm-ed a bit, leaning back against the couch once more.

"That's perfectly understandable. Sorry I laughed at you Christina; I can be a real jerk sometimes." I laughed, leaning back against the couch as well.

"Yeah, you can be one a lot sometimes," I remarked, pushing his arm lightly and grinning.

"Heeyyy, what's that mean?," Cloud asked, feigning hurt in his voice and pushing me back as he laughed. I fell sideways, laughing as well.

"Just what it sounded like, Strife," I retorted, leaning back upright. He just laughed again.

"Uh-huh, I bet." We both leaned against the couch again after we stopped laughing. I felt my shoulder brush against his a bit, and instantly I tensed up, but after no negative reaction from Cloud, I slowly relaxed. He said nothing for a while; I kept quiet as well. It was strange, but the silence (aside from the rain pounding down on the roof) was very comfortable.

After a few minutes, I heard Cloud pick up his drink and sip from it again. "Good thing Denzel and Marlene aren't here; being without electricity would drive those kids crazy," he mused aloud. I chuckled.

"Pfft, the kids? Being without electricity drives ME crazy! There's like nothing to do. Just sit and wait for it to come back on. And I'm not a patient person; I hate waiting." He laughed.

"I can't blame you for that. But at least, it is peaceful." I looked over at him as he spoke. "I kind of enjoy the quiet. It's nice, you know?" I nodded, turning my gaze back to the window.

"Yeah, it is, now that I think about it." I smiled slightly. "Though I still don't appreciate being in total darkness…" He chuckled as he put his drink down, leaning back once more.

"Mm…I can understand that." He went quiet after saying that. We stayed in the silence again for about 20 minutes, and before I knew it, the rain had started to make me sleepy, and I felt myself slowly lean my head against Cloud's shoulder. My eyelids started to close.

Right as I started to drift off, an extremely loud, booming thunderclap sounded outside, startling me and making me jump, my head popping up instantly. My hands gripped onto Cloud's arm almost on instinct.

"Holy crap…screw you thunder! You're an asshole!," I said aloud, honestly a bit pissed about the thunder waking me up. Cloud chuckled.

"You were comfortable then I assume?," he said teasingly. I blinked, looked over at him, then down at where my hands were still placed on his arm. I blushed but stuck my tongue out at him anyway.

"Even if I was, you will never know, you jerk." He laughed.

"Whatever. Just," he gently pushed my head back onto his shoulder, "go back to sleep." My eyes went wide at his actions, but I didn't complain.

_His shoulder WAS comfortable…_

After a few minutes the thunder rumbled outside once again, and I squeezed Cloud's arm tightly. "You alright?," he asked me a second time; my eyes were shut tightly as the rain started coming down harder outside. He scoffed a bit. "You are so silly…" He sighed lightly. "Fine, I know you're probably gonna smack me for this later, but my mom always used to tell me…" He removed my hands from their death grip on his arm, and slowly he slipped an arm around me, pulling me close against him, causing my face to turn beet red. "…I shouldn't let a girl cry without doing something about it." I blinked away the embarrassment, surprised.

_Wait, I wasn't…_ Sure enough, I put a hand to my face and pulled it away; my fingers were wet with tears that I didn't know I had been crying. _Holy crap, how did he…?, _I thought, looking up at him slightly; he had a peaceful look on his face. I couldn't help but smile as I snuggled against him.

"Yeah, I probably will slug you for this later," I stated jokingly, sniffling a bit. He chuckled but didn't say anything. I shifted slightly to get comfortable, resting against him. He squeezed my shoulders lightly. (Every Cloud fangirl, eat your heart out! muahahaha lmao jk XD)

"Get some rest; I'll wake you up when the lights come back on, " he said gently. I nodded slowly, closing my eyes and slowly falling asleep.

I could've sworn I felt a pair of lips against my forehead as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I finally woke up, it was still dark outside, but the thunder and lightning had finally passed; it was just raining slightly. I blinked and tried to stretch, before remembering where I had fallen asleep. I looked up to see Cloud; who had fallen asleep as well, his head leaning slightly on his shoulder. I stifled a giggle. I couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

_It's no wonder why I fell so hard for him…_

I felt him shift slightly and he groaned, opening his eyes sleepily. I smiled lightly at him. "Come on Spikey; we should head to bed," I told him, starting to move away from him.

He grunted and pulled me back into his arms. "Forget that, I'm comfortable; I'm not moving." He turned and spread his legs across the couch, kicking off his boots as he did so. "And neither are you, so get over here already," he concluded, pulling me down beside him and slipping his arms around me, pulling me close once again, one hand in my hair and the other around my waist.

I'm surprised I didn't pass out right there with how much I was blushing.

He shifted slightly to get comfortable and closed his eyes; in moments he was asleep. I blinked, unable to move, and sighed lightly, realizing that I was trapped where I was. I looked up slightly (or as much as I could) at Cloud, watching him sleep for a moment. _Not that I'm complaining about where I am…_

"Oh well," I breathed, looking back down and closing my eyes, snuggling against his warm chest. I felt him pull me closer as he shifted again, then lay still, his chest rising and falling with every breath. He was so warm that within a couple of minutes I was asleep once more, happily comfortable with where the night had taken us.

* * *

***3rd person POV, a couple hours later***

Tifa sighed as she and Reno finally walked back into Seventh Heaven, exhausted from a night of partying and ready for a good night's sleep. She turned and locked the door as Reno shrugged his jacket off, throwing it on the coat rack next to the door and yawning. "Man…whew! What a night," Reno noted, yawning once more. Tifa yawned as well.

"Yeah, I'm ready for a nice warm bed, that's for sure," she agreed, taking her jacket off and walking upstairs after making her way around the bar. Reno followed behind her after yawning once again.

"Man, am I gonna sleep like a rock tonight…" Reno trailed off as his girlfriend stopped in her tracks, almost causing him to run into her as he did so. "Hey, what's with yo—"

"Sssshhhhh!," Tifa replied, looking back at Reno and putting a finger to her lips.

"What's going on?," Reno whispered curiously. Tifa grinned and pointed into the next room. "Huh? What's in…" Reno trailed off as he looked into the living room, seeing Cloud and Christina snuggled on the couch, fast asleep. His mouth dropped open as he looked back to Tifa, who was wearing a big grin on her face.

"They look so adorable!," she whispered excitedly. Reno grinned.

"About damn time Spike made a move on her. I was starting to think he'd never do it. Haha, Spike's finally gonna get some," he spoke in a low tone, trying his best not to laugh at the thought. Tifa rolled her eyes, making her way up the stairs and pulling Reno along with her, laughing as she spoke again.

"Reno, I swear…you ruin everything adorable."

* * *

Lmao I love that last scene. 'Spike's finally gonna get some.'= Best Reno quote ever. XD

Hope you guys enjoyed this one shot! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

-Catalyna Christopher


End file.
